


Drunk Dial

by myarchangelgabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk!Reader, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myarchangelgabriel/pseuds/myarchangelgabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Submission for @faith-in-dean's June Writing Challenge; prompt was wine<br/>Submission for @dailyspnprompt's May/June Challenge ; prompt (http://dailyspnprompts.tumblr.com/post/144970905886/t-generic-oneshot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Dial

“You've got to be fucking me.”

You utter those words when you found a certain book series in the bunker library. You have no clue why the Winchesters would have that book series, but you don't question it. Gabriel probably snuck them in there sometime as a joke and the Winchesters just didn't find them. Looking at the cover, it's a picture of, well, Sam and Dean, but Sam looked more like Fabio and Dean like Christian Grey. They looked more like those cheesy romance novels in the card aisle of the supermarket than adventure books that had supernatural creatures terrorizing small towns.

You didn't want to read the books, but you were awfully curious about how Chuck aka Carver Edlund wrote you. 

After some consideration, you eventually decide on a happy medium. Getting drunk and then reading the books, so you probably won't remember what happened. You found some red wine in the kitchen and poured yourself a glass, sitting on the counter while sipping your wine. By the time you finish the glass, you're feeling pretty buzzed. 

Bringing the bottle into the library, you find the Supernatural series again and grab as many books as you can carry. Opening up the first book, it appears that the series picks up when Sam’s ex-girlfriend is killed, way back in 2005. You inwardly groan, since you didn't join the brothers until 2007. You skim through the first few novels until you hit the book where you first show up. 

“Here goes nothing.” You give a silent toast to your sanity and take a huge swig of wine, straight from the bottle. 

Reading more carefully now, you note that Chuck made your entrance more grand, with him claiming that you tried to kill both Winchesters before realizing who they were. What a load of bullshit. In reality, you met the brothers in a bar, when Dean tried to drunkenly pick up on you. How ironic, considering your current state. You noted that if Chuck ever came back to Earth, you would have to have a talk with him about his stretching of the truth.

Your reading became even harder as your vision became more impaired for your drunkenness, but you kept pushing onwards. It seemed to you that Chuck changed you in the book, making you more bitchy and irritable. This really pissed you off, as you tried to be kind and patient, which was the exact opposite of how he portrayed you. Why would he change you in the books? 

You continue reading, trying to speed through the books. They're far more captivating than you were expecting. There were some sex scenes, but Chuck oddly didn't mention any of your one night stands that you had before you started dating Cas. You also were on some of the covers, but your appearance, just like the Winchesters’, was altered. The book version of you was depicted with having long flowy hair with long legs, a small waist, and huge breasts. It was extremely inaccurate and frankly, even drunk you was annoyed. You definitely needed to have a long conversation with Chuck about this whenever he decided to show up again.

Eventually, you're onto the seventh book that you show up in, which is also the last that Chuck wrote, other than the unpublished ones. About halfway through the book, you came across a wildly inaccurate scene. It was, well, an erotic scene between you and Cas. Even though he was your boyfriend, you hadn't done the deed yet and you were in no rush to do so. Cas hadn't even lost his virginity yet in reality. Also, you didn't start dating Cas for another three years. Chuck must had used his imagination and predicted that the two of you would end up together. 

But the scene was pretty hot. It kind of turned you on, which made you glad that you were the only one in the bunker. Sam and Dean were on a hunt in Omaha and Cas was nowhere to be found. Taking another huge drink of wine from the bottle, you continue reading the sex scene, laughing internally at its inaccuracy. 

You must had inadvertently prayed to Cas as he popped in with a flutter of wings. 

“You called Y/N?” your boyfriend grumbles.

“Uh, hiya Cas.” You are definitely slurring your words. “Have you-uh read this book yeh-et?” You try to hand him the book, but your judgement is far off so you drop it on the ground. 

Cas picks up the book from the floor and turns to approximately the same part that you were at. “No, Y/N. Why would I?” He inquires, looking at you confusedly.

“Well, it’s-ts a gooood book. I thiink youuuu would like it very mu-uch.” You smile up at your boyfriend. 

“Y/N, you should probably go to bed. You are very inebriated and you might do something stupid,” Cas suggests, but you're taking none of it. 

“Bu-ut, the books sooo good!” you complain, acting like you had as a five-year-old.

“No. You're going to bed. Sleep is good when you're drunk,” he replies. 

Ignoring your many protests, Cas grabs your hand and tries to lead you to your room. About twenty feet away from the library, you collapsed from both exhaustion and excess alcohol. He sighs, then picks you up and carries you, bridal-style, to your room. Cas lays you down onto your bed and tucks you in. He sits on the foot of your bed until you're almost asleep and decides to say goodbye before leaving. 

You smile lazily up at him as he kisses your forehead and pats your hair.

“Good night Y/N.”


End file.
